Azura
Azura is the deuteragonist of the video game, Fire Emblem: Fates. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Azura vs. The Bard (By GalacticAttorney) * Juvia Lockser vs. Azura * Katara VS Azura (Abandoned) * Azura vs Lapis Lazuli * Azura vs Lisette * Primarina vs Azura Possible Opponents * Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) * Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) * Gangi-Kozo (Nurarihyon no Mago) * Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening) * Tear Grants (Tales of the Abyss) * Zelda (Legend of Zelda) History Azura was originally a princess of the Valla kingdom. When Anankos went berserk and began destroying the land, Azura and her mother fled the kingdom. One day, King Garon of Nohr fell in love with Azura's mother, and eventually, the two married. Despite being part of the royal family, most of the Nohrian royal children (except Xander, Camilla, and Leo), constantly bullied Azura, and she bears a scar from one of the many attacks she was in. When Corrin, a prince/princess of Hoshido was kidnapped by Garon, Hoshido responded by kidnapping Azura. Queen Mikoto of Hoshido proposed a trade for the two children but Garon refused. Azura then lived a more happier life in Hoshido. After many years, she met Corrin for the first time. Just a few weeks later, Hoshido and Nohr would go to war, and Azura decides to follow Corrin, regardless of which side they chose. Death Battle Info Background * Height: ?? (Appears average) * Weight: ?? (Appears average) * Age: ?? (Appears to be in mid to late teenage years) * Class: Songstress * Affiliation: Corrin * Occupation: (only in Revelation): Royal adviser, Vallite Queen (if she marries Corrin) * Azura will be treated as if her stats are maxed out Weapons Lances * Azura wields a vareity of Lances for combat * Due to her class as a Songstress, Azura the maximum rank of Lances that Azura can wield is C-Rank List of Lances Azura can wield * Bronze Lance: +10 bonus to Critical Evade, cannot trigger critical hits or offensive skills * Iron Lance: As it is an iron weapon, there are no bonuses or drawbacks * Steel Lance: Harder to land two hits in one go * Javelin: Cannot land two hits in one go but its easier for the enemy to land two hits in one go. Cannot trigger critical hits or special skills. This weapon can be thrown * Beast Killer: Deals more damage to Beast-type units. This includes horse-riding units * Killer Lance: Critical hits deal 4x damage instead of 3 * Blessed Lance: Deals more damage to monster. Azura's health slowly recovers. Defense and Resistance get a -3 point loss. * Broom: +10 bonus to Critical Evade but would you really want to use this... * Stick: Skill+3 * Hexlock Spear: +8 bonus to Resistance * Effie's Lance: Harder to land two hits in one go but easier for the enemy to land two hits in one go * Peri's Lance: Cannot land two hits in one go but easier for the enemy to land two hits in one go. This weapon can be thrown. Naginata * Naginata are similar to Lances except that they will always grant a +1 boost to Defense and Resistance (unless noted) * Like Lances, Azura can only wield up to C-Rank Lances List of Naginatas Azura can wield * Brass Naginata: +10 boost to Critical Evade, cannot trigger critical hits or offensive skills * Iron Naginata: As it is an iron weapon, it has no bonuses (except the +1 Defense/Resistance boost that all Naginata share) or drawbacks * Steel Naginata: Harder to land two hits in one go * Swordcatcher: Deals more damage to sword wielding enemies * Dual Naginata: Reverses the Weapon Triangle and double the effects. * Gaurd Naginata: Defense and Resistance get a +5 boost * Bolt Naginanta: A magic-based Naginata that uses lightning magic. Damage calculated using the user's Magic stat and enemy's Resistance. Cannot trigger critical hits or offensive skills * Bamboo Pole: +10 to Critical Evade but why would you use this... * Pine Branch: Harder to strike in one go * Raider Naginata: If user has the Weapon Triangle advantage, the enemy's clothes and armor are stripped upon contact, leaving them only with their underwear. * Bold Naginata: Cannot strike in one go but easier for the enemy to strike in one go. Defense and Resistance -5 * Hinoka's Spear: Defense and Resistance -1 * Subaki's Pike: Deals more damage if the user has a higher Skill stat than the enemy Skills * Luck+4: Does exactly what it says it does * Inspiring Song: Any ally that hears Azura's song gets a +3 increase in Skill, Speed, and Luck for one turn * Voice of Peace: Allies near Azura take less damage from enemies and deal more damage to enemies * Foreign Princess: All Foreign Army units take more damage from Azura and her allies and deal less damage to Azura and her allies Azura's Pendant * By singing the song Lost in Thoughts All Alone Azura is able to control water. * Aside from controlling water, the pendant allows Azura's songs to have major calming effects. Anyone who hears the song loses their will to fight. ** However, it cannot save those who have already gone insane ** It can, however, save those who have gone berserk * The pendant allows Azura's songs to have exorcist powers. ** However, if the demon (or whatever is causing the possession) has already consumed the person's soul, Azure cannot save them. * The pendant allows Azura's songs to undo certain magics, as seen in the Birthright path when she used it to disable the spell on Fort Dragonfall * Using the pendant for more bigger feats can have a toll on her * If she overuses the pendant's powers Azura dies Dragon's Vein * In certain locations, Azura can use the power of Dragon's Vein * Dragon's Vein allows Azura to preform various things such as ** Terraform the land ** Slow down the enemy ** Increase the stats of her and her army ** Decrease the stats of the enemy army ** Stop the enemy from using magic ** Create bridges out of rocks or ice ** Flood the land ** Evaporate bodies of water ** Freeze bodies of water ** Lower the ocean's tide ** Freeze the enemy ** Increasing the movement of her army ** Decreasing the movement of the enemy ** Summoning acid rain ** Create healing spots ** Create damaging spots ** Create replicas of herself Weaknesses * Even with maxed out stats, she's somewhat frail. * She cannot wield Lances and Naginatas past C-Rank, causing her to miss out on using powerful weapons such as Brave Lances and Silver Naginatas * Using the pendant can weaken her and, if used too much, kill her * She can only use Lances and Naginatas * Has a weakness for cute things Feats Fire Emblem Fates - * Azura has been able to to take hits that would've killed a normal person multiple times and continue fighting ** This includes being poisoned, burned, life-drained, electrocuted, stabbed, impaled, frozen, bitten, slashed, shot, etc. She survives all of this without wearing any armor * Unlike most Dancer-type units in Fire Emblem, Azura is actually decently strong, being able to take on powerful enemies, even armored ones such as Generals * With maxed out stats, Azura can deal hits strong enough to take out enemies in one or two hits, her speed allows her to quickly dodge enemy attacks as well as strike twice in one go, her Skill allows her to land critical hits more easily, and her Luck will lower the enemy's Critical Rate to zero (unless they are holding a Killer weapon). Her Defense and Resistance, while not as impressive, will allow her to shake off a few attacks * Azura is very intelligent, figuring out that Garon was already dead and a monster was pretending to be him. * Is actually quite fearless, as she's shown no fear when entering the battlefield, and she's also jumped off a bridge into the Bottomless Canyon to enter the kingdom of Valla. Fire Emblem Heroes - *Azura created the Dream World on will alone, this world was stated to house infinite, boundless worlds inside of itself *Can summon any version of herself from the Fire Emblem Heroes Multiverse and create dream-like versions of her family and friends. Gallery Azura_Heroes.png|Azura as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Trivia * Azura's birthday, March 3, falls under the sign Pisces and evokes the element of water. It is also the same day as Hinamatsuri or Girls' Day. * Azura draws many parallels to Lady Nimue in Arthurian legends. Both are considered key women in their respective stories, are responsible for giving the protagonists key weapons (a Dragonstone and Excalibur respectively), and both have the epitaph of "Lady of the Lake." Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fates Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Royal Combatants Category:Spear Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator